Many types of inhibitors are employed to enhance the shelf-stability of liquid thermosettable resins such as unsaturated polyester resins and vinyl ester resins. Examples of these inhibitors include hydroquinone and its alkylated derivatives, phenolic compounds with electron-withdrawing substituents such as nitro, nitroso, or halo moieties, and quinonoid compounds such as para-benzoquinone or para-chloranil.
These compounds enhance the shelf stability of the resin by preventing premature polymerization resulting in the resin becoming an unusable gelatinous mass during storage. However, the addition of such inhibitors to the resin formulation also reduces the ability of the resin to effectively cure during processing. Normally, the shelf stability of the resin must be balanced against the reactivity required for the intended application.
Some of this loss in reactivity may be overcome by the addition of accelerators such as N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-para-toluidine, or N,N-dimethylacetoacetamide. These compounds accelerate the rate of initiator decomposition and thereby enhance the rate of curing. However, many of these accelerators are unstable if used as an additive in a pre-formulated resin, and may "poison" the cure of the resin by decomposing the initiator too quickly and providing too many radicals of low molecular weight which then forms an incompletely cured resin.
Quinonoid compounds have long been known to be most effective polymerization inhibitors; however, their use as shelf-stability enhancers have been severely limited by their drastic reduction of the desired polymerization rate and would require an impractical amount of initiator and accelerator to effectively complete the curing process. However, the presence of suitable electron-withdrawing groups to the 2 or 3 position on a 1,4-naphthoquinone reduces the adverse effect on reactivity while maintaining suitable storage stability.
It would therefore be desirable to have available storage stable thermosettable ethylenically unsaturated resins which also have suitable reactivity rates with curing agents therefor.